


stupid - a love story

by jbaecob



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 4am thoughts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Silly, just take it ok, stupid, the most appropriate word for this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbaecob/pseuds/jbaecob
Summary: not so detailed analysis on sangyeon - by jacob.





	stupid - a love story

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i couldn't sleep and someone (dora) said: hey you should post it  
> here i am and you have someone to blame

stupid, stupid boyfriend. stupid him for getting one. but his boyfriend is stupidest. it's stupid he liked the sound of the word "boyfriend" in his ears, and he loved the sound of the name "sangyeon" being the precursor of it most of the times. his boyfriend.

whom is stupid as a brick wall. sangyeon is a moron - a beautiful one though, nice hair, great thighs. pretty hot, sweet talk. a complete idiot.

for him, though. totally, unabashed, purely, unshakably in love with him. with stars, hearts, flowers, light in his eyes. smiling a thousand suns, laughing for absolutely nothing. stupid, an idiot.

as goofy as a big dog, as playful as one too. cute front teeth, great, great smile. he tilted his head like an idiot. god he was so, so stupid.

kissed neatly. he was careful like he would be while caressing petals; but in the middle of the kiss he would laugh about the way they were sitting; a complete joke. they would kiss messily after that. sangyeon, his stupid boyfriend, would lick his lips to taste them, only to say they felt like cotton candy, which wasn't true, just because he was stupid. he'd keep kissing his lips though, but for what he didn't know.

stupid boyfriends apparently loves to cuddle and their favourite dates are nap dates. he likes to nap with sangyeon because sangyeon, being the stupid boy he is, always makes him laugh until he felt his cheeks burn; then he would smooch them until they felt sleepy enough. then, he would crack another joke.

talking about jokes, his are never funny. no. he tells dad jokes, because what an complete, utterly sincere and truthful idiot. and he tells them with his most serious, stupid face. and he laughs by himself for three minutes straight, that poor, poor guy. tears prickles from the corner of his eyes while he rests his head on his shoulder.

he laughs along and kiss the tears of joy away because what. he's stupid too. he is a full moron, a complete tragedy, who's in love, love, love with that other tragedy over there.

they laugh at their own stupid jokes because it matches them. he loves to love him because it makes him love himself as well.

and he loves how stupid he feels after realizing that.

**Author's Note:**

> seriously this is the most silly thing ive ever had the pleasure to write and it honestly made my sleep deprived mind so happy  
> i promised i would start posting better things, well. surprise 1!2!1!!!1 i haven't


End file.
